Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by inluvwithboynxtstore
Summary: This is an AU story. It has all the characters, but mostly focus' around Haley and Nathan. I wanted to use a different scenerio of how they found eachother than the show did. It's interesting...if you like OTH and are open to new ideas...please read! One


Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters on One Tree Hill. This story is a series of different ideas, but I do not take full credit. Thank you.

It was another Monday morning in the town of Tree Hill, another boring Monday.

Haley James was walking up the stairs to the quad when she saw her two best friends sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey you two" Haley said as she sat down in the empty space.

"What's up stranger?" Brooke said with a grin, "I called you last night but all I got was your voicemail."

Haley sighed… "I know, I'm sorry. Nathan and I got into serious talk. I dropped him off kind of late. I was too tired to even think".

Just then Peyton chirped in "Serious talk, what about? Could it be that you finally admitted your feelings? Or was it another one of his constant complaining about everything talks?"

"No it was more about the failing marriage of his parents. And when will you two get over the secret crush thing. We are friends, nothing more. Plus I have a boyfriend remember?"

Brooke looked at her best friend and proceeded to run with the conversation. "Okay tutor girl, you keep on saying that and maybe one day you might actually convince your heart just like you convinced your head. You can like two people at the same, trust me, Peyton, Lucas and I know all about it."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, a little too well. Plus you have been avoiding your so called "boyfriend", don't think we haven't noticed."

Haley was starting to get frustrated. "Look, I've been busy tutoring lately…that's all."

Brook could see that Haley was over the discussion and said, "Okay Hales. But remember we are your best friends. You can tell us anything."

"I know that Brooke, thanks guys but everything is fine, really."

The bell rang and the girls grab their bags and headed off to class.Nathan's House 8:05 AM

"HONK HONK"! Lucas was laying on his horn outside of Nathan's house.

"Hurry up Nate. We are already late."

"Sorry Luke, I overslept." Nathan said as he got in the car and Lucas started driving to Tree Hill High.

"That's your excuse ever day. Don't you have an alarm clock?" Lucas asked.

"On the cell, but my battery died last night so naturally it didn't go off." Nathan smiled.

"Smart one genius." Lucas shot back.

"Hey would you mind laying off the sarcastic remarks so early in the morning? I can't even think straight right now."

"Whatever bro…" Lucas said as he turned up the radio.

**1st period Tree Hill High, English**

"What's up Hales." Lucas sat down and gave his best friend a hug.

"Oh hey Luke. Late again I see." Haley smiled and started writing again.

"Hey talk to Nathan about that, he's the one who can never be on time."

Haley looked up. " Yeah I know, we were up kinda late last night."

"Doing what?" Luke asked.

"Just talking"

"Sure you were." Lucas joked.

"Shut up Luke. You are as bad as Brooke and Peyton. I am not into Nathan, I have a boyfriend."

"Look Hales, I know you better than anyone considering I'm your best friend and I can tell that you are just lying to yourself, you definitely have the hots for my brother. And as far as your "so called" relationship goes, I can tell you have been avoiding the un-namable lately."

"Would everyone please stop saying that, I've just had things to do that's all."

Lucas just gives her a look.

Just than Skills walked in and leaned in to give Haley a kiss. "What's up Luke? Hi baby…"

"Why are you so late?" Haley asked him.

"Well Tim and I got in a little fender bender. Remind me to never ride with him again, it's amazing we only got in a minor accident with the way he drives."

Lucas was laughing, " Tell me about it, don't worry man, I can you pick up in the morning."

"Thanks dog." Skills replied.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, the bell has rung so class has officially started. Today we begin reading one of my favorite pieces of literature. "Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare."

Typical Skills raised his hand and started talking. "Yo teach, why we gotta read Shakespeare man? I mean couldn't we read something that doesn't take an hour to decipher one sentence?

The teacher looked annoyed. "Antoine, the reason we are reading Shakespeare is to learn to read and understand the language, maybe you should think about getting a tutor if you're struggling?

Skills replied, "It's cool teach, I got my tutor right there" as he pointed to Haley. The class laughed a little and then the teacher began to speak.

After class Haley and Skills spotted Nathan at his locker.

"What's up Nate?"

"Nothing man you?" Nathan said as he slapped Skills' hand.

"Oh you know just walking my woman to her next class, but since you have that class with her I can leave her here with you, she'll be in good hands right."

Haley hates when he acts like she can't take of herself. "Skills, you don't have to constantly look out for me I'm a big girl okay."

Skills could tell that maybe he shouldn't of said it quite like that. "Sorry boo, look I gotta run, I'll meet you in the quad after school alright, love you."

He gave Haley a kiss and then walked away.

"You two are doing well I see." Nathan said as he shut his locker and the two of them starting walking down the hallway.

"Yeah we're great."

Nathan seemed a little put out by her comment. "That's good, I'm glad to hear it. Look Haley, you wanna do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Give this to Mrs. Wilmington, it's a note explaining the doctor's appointment I don't have."

"Oh yeah Nathan, there's a genius plan, ditch class when you know your on the verge of flunking."

"Hales lay off alright it's my life my decisions," Nathan said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Haley asked.

"Nothing alright, don't worry about it."

And with that he stormed off. Haley could tell that Nathan was acting strange lately but she thought that after last nights talk he would be at least a little better. Haley and Nathan weren't always as close as they were now. In fact the only reason why they started hanging out was when Lucas and him had finally decided to put the past in the past and move on. But there was something about him that made Haley feel safe. The only problem was she didn't know what it was. It wasn't like the feeling that she got from Lucas. I mean yeah she felt safe with him and she knew he would always be there for her but there was also that "I could never possibly be attracted to you cause your like my brother" type thing. Nathan was different, he was strong and brave and inside his whole macho man exterior there was one of the most sensitive souls she had ever known.

Haley stopped…why was she even thinking about Nathan like this? She loved Skills, there relationship was doing fine.

And there it was…fine, just fine… not great…not amazing…not wonderful…just fine.

She decided that right now wasn't the time to ponder her thoughts, so she pushed them aside and walked by herself the rest of the way to class.

Nathan's House 10:25 AM 

Deb was reading a book on the couch when she saw Nathan walk through the door. "Wow where did the day go, is it really 2:00 in the afternoon? I could have sworn it was still morning."

"Save it Mom okay, I'm really not in the mood"

"Skipping school Nathan is no way for you to handle your problems."

"Hey it wasn't intentional, my problems reared their ugly heads while I was at school so I just decided to escape them. And why aren't you at the café'? What, did Karen fire you?"

"No Nathan it's my day off, and what problems did you face at school? They wouldn't happen to be disguised as a cute brunette that you were talking to outside till 1:00 in the morning last night."

"You have no idea what your talking about, so if you don't mind I think I'll spend some quality time in my room and drown out my thoughts by playing some NBA basketball.

"Those games Nathan only exasperate your confusion."

"Well then your missing the point cause I'm not confused, I'm pissed off."

"Good then you'll recognize my mood if you ditch school one more time. "Deb said sternly.

"Whatever." Nathan mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey, your not the only one going through things right now Nathan. I'm losing my marriage remember." Deb shouted.

Nathan stopped and looked at his Mom. "Correction Mom, lost your marriage, and it didn't happen recently. You lost it the day you walked out. Not only on Dad, but on me too." And with that he stormed off.

After school Brooke, Peyton and Haley went to go meet the boys down at the river-court to watch the boys play basketball.

Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Tim, Jake, and Mouth were fighting in the middle of the court about the rules of the game.

"Hey Brooke?" Haley asked.

"What's up tutor girl?"

"How did you know that Lucas was the one? I mean you have to feel that way considering you took him back right?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at her confused.

"Well I just knew. I don't know, it's not really something you can explain. It's just this feeling that you can't deny you know? It's to big to ignore."

Peyton looked at her friend and saw a face that she wasn't quite sure of. "Haley where is all this coming from?"

"I was just asking a question okay, don't read anything else into it that isn't there." Haley was starting to get defensive.

"Well than what is this about Hales, really? I mean you seem so distant lately and Peyton and I aren't the only ones who notice. Talk to us."

"I don't know. Skills and I have been together for awhile now and I'm glad but something has changed. I feel I've lost myself some where along the way. Lately I have felt so suffocated, like I can't breath. I don't understand it. Skills used to always be there to help, but I think that's become part of the problem. I have counted on him to fix everything, but there's something's that he just can't fix."

Peyton spoke up. "What do you think the problem is Hales, I mean do you think it may have to do with Nathan?"

Haley looked away and saw Nathan and Skills laughing and looked back at the girls with a sad look. " Maybe, but it's not like I have romantic feelings for him or anything it's just that ever since Nathan and I started hanging out more, we have become closer. I mean it's just nice to have someone who understands my problems, not just some one who try's. I mean Skills has the perfect relationship with his parents and his siblings. He has one of the starting positions on the Ravens, and gets straight A's. I don't know, Nathan and I have a lot in common when it comes to issues, it's nice to talk to someone who's life isn't perfect. Plus I get this feeling that Skills is hiding something from and I don't know what to do about it."

"Haley you have to talk to him because trust me, the longer you wait to talk about it the harder it is on everyone." Peyton said sadly.

Haley looked at Peyton and then her eyes drifted back to the guys.

"Yo Nate man," Skills said "what's going on with you dog?"

"Nothing, why you ask?"

"Cause my girl over there told me she was worried about you, and Haley tends to be right about these sort of things."

"I'm fine bro, tell Haley not to worry."

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you dog."

"What for?" Nathan asked.

"Cause Haley really trusts you man, and you have helped her a lot these past couple of weeks. I have been busy lately and haven't really spent that much time with her."

"Sure, no problem…"Nathan paused "…now are you ready to get your ass kicked at basketball or what?

"Oh I see you think your all bad and shit, well let me just remind you, you'd be nothing with out me."

The boys started joking around and continued on with the game.

Haley House around 8:30 PM 

Skills just pulled up to Haley's house to drop her off.

"What's going on with you boo?"

"Nothing, why?" Haley said shyly.

"Cause you have that look."

"What look?"

"The one you get when you are concentrating extremely hard on something, but you don't want anyone else to know."

Haley smiled a little "What? Your crazy, I do not have the look. And besides your not supposed to know that look yet."

"Alright well, if your not gonna tell me then I guess I'll let you get some rest."

Haley looked at him. "Thanks babe…" She gave him a kiss and before getting out she said to him… "I know I've been acting strange lately and I'm sorry, I just need to work a few things out on my own okay?"

"Sure Hales, whatever you need. Just know I'm here for you alright?"

"Alright" she gave him a small smile.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

" I love you"

"I love you too…Bye." And with that she got out of the car and started walking to her door. Just as Skills was driving off she saw a shadow by the bushes and when she looked harder she saw exactly who it was.

"Nathan what are you doing here? She said as she walked closer to him. "Oh, my god, what happened to your face?"

"Oh it's no big deal. Had a little run in with my Dad. Look I'm sorry, but I had nowhere else to go. Luke is a little tied up with Brooke and Peyton and Jake have Jenny, plus Skills wasn't home when I went there," he paused "I guess now I know why."

"Yeah, we stopped for pizza after the river-court, but don't be sorry for coming here. You can always come here okay, plus I'm by myself most nights anyways, it would be nice to have some company."

The two shared a warm smile and proceed to the house.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier at school, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, everyone has the right to snap sometime, just don't ever let it happen again."

Haley smiled at him and he knew right then why he loved being with her so much…she never judged and was a great listener…she always new the right things to do and say.

"Promise." Nathan looked at Haley with the most sincerity and the two walked in to the James Residence.

**Haley's House 6:30 AM (Next Morning)**

"RING, RING, RING,"… Hello?"

"Hey what are you doing"

"Oh hey Skills, what's going on? Why are calling so early?" Haley asked.

"What's going on is that you were supposed to be at the river-court 20 minutes ago."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I must have overslept, I'll get ready and be right there kay?"

"Sure, just hurry alright. Oh and have you heard from Nathan, no one's seen him since last night and he ain't answering his cell."

"Umm, well actually Nate's here."

"Wait Nathan is with you at your house? It's like 6:00 in the morning."

"Well he had a fight with Dan and he had nowhere else to go so I told him he could crash here."

"Should I be worried about this?"

"No not at all okay, it wasn't anything, just a friend helping another friend out," Haley said as she looked at Nathan sleeping next to her on the couch.

"Alright boo if you say so. Anyways just come down here before I kill Brooke and Peyton, they won't stop buggin."

Haley laughed. "Alright, I'll get there as soon as I can. I promise." Haley hung up the phone.

She walked over to the couch and tapped Nathan slightly.

"Nathan, come on it's time to get up, we have to be at the River Court pronto."

"What time is it?" Nathan said as he yawned.

"6:30 and we're late."

"Why do we have these stupid meetings every Tuesday morning…couldn't we just talk at school, you know during normal hours?"

"Come on Nate, it's tradition…and you can't mess with tradition."

"Alright, but you have to take me home first so I can take my car…wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us," and he smiled a mischievous grin.

"We don't have time, plus I already told Skills you crashed here last night." Haley got up and starting making here way to the bathroom.

"Did he tip?" Nathan asked.

"No not at all, he knows that there's nothing like that between us. Were just friends." And she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah friends." Nathan said quietly to himself.

**River Court 7:15 am. **

Nathan and Haley show up to the river-court. All the gang is there including Theresa.

Brooke runs up to Haley and grabs her just as she is getting out of the car.

"God Brooke, calm down…"

"No I will not calm down. Theresa is all over your man. I've almost knocked her out like three times already."

"Thanks Brooke, but I know Skills and you have nothing to worry about."

"It's not him I worried about okay, you don't know Theresa like I do."

Peyton chimed in, "Brooke no matter what skank tries to get on Skills, he would still never cheat on Haley."

Brooke looked at Peyton and said, "Kinda like Haley would never cheat on him with Nathan."

Haley looked shocked. "What is that supposed to mean?

Brooke looked straight back her and asked, "Why did Nathan stay at your house last night?

"WHOW WHAT!" Peyton yelled.

Haley looked embarrassed. "Okay calm down it was nothing he just needed a place to crash so I let him."

"Wait Nathan Scott slept in your house last night and your boyfriend was where?" asked Peyton.

"Stop it you guys, Skills was fine about it okay I have nothing to hide."

Just then Lucas walks up. He grabbed Haley and threw her over his shoulder.

"Luke put me down!" Haley screamed.

By this time Haley was kicking her legs furiously and Lucas was getting louder. "Look who finally decides to show up? Well if it isn't my best friend Haley James."

"Lucas I'm serious put me down!

"Why? You might run away and never come back and I just couldn't live with out my Hales." The whole gang was in hysterics…it was always fun seeing Lucas and Haley horse around, it was like they were still 10 years old.

"Come on Luke please!" Haley started to get her whining voice.

Lucas let her down and she glared at all her friends laughing. He walked over to Brooke and put his arms around her. "I just wanted to make sure it was still you, I mean you haven't been around much and I almost forgot what you looked like." He said.

"Oh shut up Lucas, I'm around."

Skills walked over to Haley and looked at her. "I have to agree with him baby, you have been MIA lately."

"Whatever, is this rag on Haley James day or something?"

Skills laughed. "No, not just today, it's everyday cause you're so easy to tease."

"You know now I remember why I was avoiding you guys so much," Haley said highly irritated.

Peyton looked at her. "Come on Haley they are just messing around."

Lucas stopped his make out session with Brooke and wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder. "I just miss you buddy that's all."

She looked at him. "You know, if it wasn't for that smile of yours, we would have stopped being best friends along time Luke."

"Oh yeah how do you figure?"

"Cause I would of killed you already."

"Funny Hales, real funny. You love me."

"You bug me."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "And that's why you love me."

"True." She smiled at him.

Just then Brooke broke in, "Oh look they made up, how cute."

Nathan looked at Haley and then turned to the group. "So hey, what do you guys think about going down to Karen's Café and getting food?

"What Haley didn't make you breakfast?" Skills said.

"Shut up Skills." Haley pushed him.

"Only playing baby only playing." And he put his arms around her waist once more.

"What about school?" Mouth asked.

"Let's just ditch school today…we don't have tests or anything." Nathan said as made the 3 pointer shot.

Skills spoke up. "I'm game I'm over Shakespeare."

The group agreed to ditch school that day and after a quick breakfast at Karen's Café' they all went to Dan's beach house. The day was fun, they laughed, went swimming, the girls laid out by the beach while the boys played basket ball…everything was great.

It was about 3:30 PM when they all decided to go home and get ready for the night…tonight was movie night and who wants to sit next to boys who smell like sweat for two hours?

They were all waking out to their cars when Skills stopped and said. "Oh shit, I forgot I had to pick up Katie from my Grand Moms house. Do you think you could drop me off before going home Hales?"

Theresa interrupted. "I could take you home Skills you live right down the street from me and I was just going to go home right after this."

Skills looked at his girlfriend. "Do you mind?

She replied "No it's cool, just call me later."

"For sure babe, Bye." And he gave her a kiss before getting into Theresa's car.

Nathan walked up to Haley and asked "That doesn't bother you?"

"What?"

"Skills and Theresa. That doesn't bother you?"

"No why should it?"

"Because she wants his nuts."

"NATHAN! Eewww gross."

"What, it's the truth."

"Look I don't know, I mean I guess I should be jealous or something but I'm not. I trust him."

"Look, are you ever going to tell me what the real deal is with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Haley you avoid him. I mean you spend all your

time tutoring, or with Peyton and Brooke. You only see him if it's a group thing. So what gives?"

Haley gives him a glare.

He doesn't wait for her to reply and says "What like I wouldn't notice?"

"I just feel like we are drifting apart and I don't know why, he is always coming up with excuses to get away from me when we are alone, and then when we aren't together he gets all upset and says I don't have time for him."

"You need to talk to him Haley."

"I know."

"Hey, let's just go alright" Nathan gave her a half- hearted smile and with that they drove off.

Skills House 

"Thanks for the ride Theresa."

"It's going to cost you."

"Oh yeah what's that."

She looked at him and then she leaned in and kissed him. "So after the movie are you going to come over again like last night?"

"Look Theresa I love Haley and I won't keep doing this to her. Last night was a mistake it won't happen again."

"What she won't know won't hurt her and I mean come on you know last night was amazing."

"It was a mistake okay…I mean it. I gotta go." Skills got out of the car and walked away.

**Haley's House: 6:30 PM**

Haley heard the doorbell ring and knew it had to be Skills. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend standing there. "Hey you what's up?"

"Are your parents home?" Skills asked.

"Nope, they left again and didn't even tell me for how long. At least they left me plenty of money."

"I'm sorry, baby. I know that you hate the fact that there never home."

"I'm used to it already." She sighed.

"Listen you know I love you right.' Skills sounded a bit nervous.

"Yeah I know."

"And that I would never hurt you." He sat her down and put her hands in his.

"What's going on with you?"

"It's just…." He was then interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He looked at her. "Hold on a second. Hello…yeah…right now…but I'm kinda in the middle of something…alright… alright…Bye.

"Who was that?" She asked as he hung up the phone.

"My Moms. I gotta get Michael from his friends cause Nike is at Morgan's and it would take to long for him to get there."

"Alright I'll see you later then." Haley looked confused.

"Sorry about missing movie night…I love you…bye." Skills gave her a kiss before leaving.

**River Court 7:10 pm**

Skills walks up and sees Theresa in the middle of the court. "What's up Theresa why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Because I need to tell you something."

"Look I am not in the mood for your stupid games alright, I told you I'm done. It was a mistake."

"Then why did you come?" She walked up to him and draped her arms around his neck.

Next Morning at Tree Hill High 8:05 AM 

Skills walked up to Lucas."Luke dog what's up? I just got your text message, what's the emergency?"

"I saw you last night with Theresa down at the river-court and I was just wondering who it was you wanted to tell Haley? You or me."

"Luke man you don't understand alright, I went there cause I wanted to end it."

"End it? End what, there shouldn't even be a beginning"

"Theresa and I hooked up a few nights ago. I told her it was a mistake and that I love Haley and that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore."

Just then Lucas' eyes fell and Skills turned around. He saw Haley right in front of him.

"Looks like it's a little late for that." She said and walked away.

"Haley wait, I'm sorry, okay? It was a mistake. A poor error in judgment and that's it."

"A poor error in judgment. That's all you can say, Antoine!

Lucas looked surprised. "Oh shit, she used his real name."

Haley continued yelling. " There's no justifiable reason for a guy who spent the last 10 months of his life with me to hook up with Theresa."

"That was not my fault." Skills said.

"Not your fault? What her lips just magically fell onto yours?"

"Stop it Haley okay, you know just as well as I do that we have just been pretending things are fine for a long time now, I was just confused and needed a little help to figure things out. I needed to know that what we had was real."

"Oh so you needed to go around kissing someone else to see if you wanted to be with me or not."

"I don't know Haley, it's just that you have been pushing me away so much lately that…"

Haley's voice got louder. "Now, wait a minute! You're not going to do that to me."

"Do what?" Skills asked dumbfounded.

"Use my insecurities to deflect from the fact you fucked up."

"Well maybe if my girlfriend would confide in me and make me feel needed sometimes than…"

"Oh you are unbelievable. You flip the script so I'm the bad guy now?"

"Yeah, I guess in some ways you are."

"You cheat on me and I'm the bad guy! That's rich! I knew you were hiding something from me, I just knew it."

"I said I was sorry what else do you want me to say? That I was lonely cause my girlfriend would rather spend time with everyone but me."

"Don't punish me just to make yourself feel better."

"You know what this isn't about Theresa, Haley!"

She looked at him with fire in her eyes and said, "You're right, it's about us. And the fact that it just isn't working anymore."

Lucas had been standing there, not saying a word but then he broke in. "Okay look Hales I know your pissed because hey to tell you the truth I'm right there with you but we have English to get to."

"Whatever!" Haley glared at Lucas.

Just then Nathan and Brooke walked up to the threesome.

Brooke looks at Lucas. "What's up boyfriend, hi guys…okay who died?"

Skills turned and yelled at Brooke. "Yo leave it alone Brooke!"

Haley yelled back at Skills. "Don't yell at her, who do you think you are."

Nathan was confused and said "Okay what's going on?"

Just then at the same time Skills and Haley yelled, "Stay out of it!

Lucas said Brooke. "Look I'll tell ya later, but now I got to get them to class."

He looked at his angry best friend. "Come on Haley."

"Luke, If you think for one second I am going to actually be stuck in a class with him you are so wrong." Then she walked away.

"Great…" Skills said to himself. He decided that he better go after.

Nathan looked at Lucas. "What was that all about?"

"Looks like Skills has been seeing Theresa behind Haley's back. And when he get's back I'm gonna introduce my fist to his face."

Nathan didn't understand. "Okay wait a minute, Skills and Theresa? I knew she was down for him, but I never thought that…."

Lucas stopped Nathan in mid-sentence. "Did you not listen to what I just said!"

Nathan could tell his brother was not happy. " Look sorry man don't yell at me alright."

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand. "Yeah baby calm down maybe we should get the facts first."

Her comment got Lucas more upset. "Facts! I just heard him admit it."

Just then Skills walked back up to the group and Lucas looked at him angrily. "I can't even believe you would show your face to me right now," he yelled.

"Luke, leave it alone man okay this has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me, Haley is my best friend and you hurt her asshole."

"Okay first off I'm your best friend too and if you want to start something I suggest you do it fast before I start it first."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever you want it to be dog."

Brooke stepped in front of her boyfriend. "Lucas, stop it okay. Nathan, do something!"

Nathan could see that Brooke couldn't do this alone. "Okay guys calm down, you don't want to fight each other."

"The hell I don't!" Lucas yelled. Lucas hit Skills in the head and the two went at it. Jake came running and helped Nathan pull the two off each other.

Skills looked at Lucas with anger and hurt. "You know what dog? Our friendship is over."

"That's the only way I want it." Lucas replied.

Brooke and Jake followed Lucas after he stormed off leaving Nathan and Skills alone.

Nathan looked Skills. "I should go find Haley."

"Don't even try dog, she already left, I saw her car leave the parking lot a couple of minutes ago."

"You want to go to the river court?"

Skills looked at Nathan thankful that someone was being cool after all that happened. "Yeah thanks G."

**River Court 10:30 AM**

Nathan was dribbling the ball and stopped and looked at Skills. "So are we going to continue to play basketball and not talk about it?"

"Not talk about what?" Skills acted confused.

Nathan shrugged. "Okay, I guess we'll continue to not talk about it."

"I just don't get her dog. Our relationship has been rocky for a while now."

"Would you be so forgiving if Haley was sneaking around with someone else?"

"If I knew the circumstances and it was just to get clarification on things then yes. I am so mad right now I could kill Theresa."

"Are you mad at Theresa, or are you mad at the fact that Haley found out about Theresa?"

Skills just looked at Nathan and said, "I have to find Haley Nate. Later man."

**Haley's house 11:15 AM**

Haley opened the door and saw Skills standing there.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Haley lets him in.

"Look Hales it seems to me we have a bigger problem than just Theresa. Lately I have been feeling us drift apart and I'm not exactly sure why."

"You're right, it's not just because of the Theresa but it's a big part of it. God Skills how could you do this to me?"

"I was confused, you were spending all your time with either Peyton and Brooke or someone other than me. What happened to us Haley?"

Haley sad sadly, "I don't know."

"Ever since basketball started up again I feel like you've been pulling away from me."

Haley threw her hands up in the air. "I thought this was what you wanted, you know? I thought I was what you wanted."

"You are."

"Am I? Because if that's the truth than why have you been with Theresa?"

Skill was silent for a couple minutes and then spoke. "We can get passed this Haley, okay, we can do it together and get passed this."

"I don't think so Skills. My heart and my head have been so conflicted lately I don't know what to think anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"For so long, all I've thought about was you. I trusted you and you lied to me. You cheated on me and hurt me so much that I don't know if we can ever get passed this. I need to get over this and that's the one thing in this whole world that you can't do for me."

"So what are you saying?" Skills asked hurt by her words.

Haley got up and walked toward the front door and opened it..

Skills got up confused and cupped her face with his hands. "Haley, no, I love you."

She turned away from him. "I love you, too. But not in the same way anymore I couldn't love you like that knowing what you did. Maybe our love for each other has just changed I mean if it hasn't why did you cheat on me? You should just go."

"Haley that was a mistake and you know it."

Haley continued to look at him before walking to the door again.

Skills looked like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. "I love you Haley it can't be over."

She looked up at him one more time. "Then how come it is? Maybe I love you isn't enough anymore."

Skills got up angrily and walked out of the house. Haley closed the door and slid down against the wall until her body was sitting on the ground. Tears started coming down as she realized the boy she thought she loved was not Skills.

**River Court 1:15**

Skills was shooting hoops and threw the ball into the river and then spotted Lucas.

Lucas walked up to him. "So I take it things didn't go to well with Haley."

"You take it right."

"I'm sorry man. I know you really love her. But Haley is my best friend and all I want to do is protect her. But your right, I am both of your friends and I will try to stay open to everything."

"It's cool Luke I guess I understand, but what I don't understand is how did everything get so twisted. I mean ever since I can remember it was the three of us you know. And then when Haley and I started to like each other it was like something happened that I always knew I wanted but just couldn't say. Somewhere along the line it changed. But not my love for her, I still love her dog."

"Maybe you two just drifted man? I mean it happens. Take me for example. A couple of months ago I almost screwed everything up with Brooke because I thought that Peyton and I had some great connection that could only be rationalized by feelings of romance. But I was so wrong. Peyton and I still have the great connection through our friendship and I am so in love with Brooke. Things aren't always what they seem man, maybe you and Haley are better off with out each other. Take some time to figure things out you know."

"Yeah I guess, maybe your right. Maybe we should see other people. She seemed to make it pretty clear she doesn't want me around so why try."

"Look Skills you can still be cool with her, just give her some time, and yourself time."

They shared a look and then Lucas brought out the basketball he had in his car. "Now don't go throwing this one okay."

"Man shut up." Skills smiled.

"Just playin." Lucas said laughing.

"Thanks dog."

"Anytime."

**A couple of weeks later, Haley's house **

Haley answers her front door and sees her best friends. " Hi girls."

"Hey BF" Brooke said all cheery "we came to take you out tonight. We will not let you spend another weekend in this lonely old house being depressed."

"Guys I'm really not in the mood."

Peyton was not going to take no for an answer. "Well get in the mood cause it's Saturday and Nathan told us that we have to kidnap you for a B-B-Q at the beach house. Dan is gone for 3 weeks and told Nate to watch the house."

"Skills is going to be there and we haven't talked in like weeks. It would just be too weird especially with him and Theresa being an item now."

"Look tutor girl, you'll have to face him sooner or later and what better way than to have all your friends there who love and support you?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…" Haley was hesitant.

Peyton looked at her and said. "You know this is funny Brooke, she actually thinks she has a choice in this."

The three girls shared a laugh and then headed towards the mall. Brooke decided that for tonight's event Haley would need a new outfit and she wanted to do something special for her.

**Dan's beach house 5:00 pm**

By the time Haley, Brooke, and Peyton showed up the boys were surrounding the B-B-Q.

Skills walks up to Nathan. "Yo, Nate man."

"What's up Skills?"

Skills pulled Nathan aside and asked him quietly. "Have you talked to Haley?"

"Yeah every day, she's coming here you know."

"Yeah about that, look will you watch out for her for me? I know you guys are close and I just want to make sure she has somebody to go to."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Dog. You got my marker man, I knew I could count on you."

Skills and Nathan didn't see that the girls had already shown up and when Skills went to go get a drink out of the refrigerator he closed it and saw Haley standing right in front of

"Hey." She said shyly.

Skills closed the door and turned to walk away

Haley followed. "Skills, at some point we have to say something to each other. I mean I think I'm being pretty nice to be coming up to you first."

"What would you like me to say, Hales?"

"What do you want to say?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Haley was getting frustrated. "Besides that!"

"Haley, you made it very clear you needed space, okay? That's all I am doing, giving you you're space."

"By dating Theresa? I thought she was nothing I mean you did say that right."

"This isn't fair."

"To which one of us? You can't make up all the rules!" She yelled.

"You broke up with me remember, I just toke my queue from you".

"I broke up with you cause you cheated on me Skills. Look I don't want to fight, I just want to know why you went through all the trouble of saying that you didn't have any feelings for her if all you were going to do is date her a week after we broke up."

"It's complicated Haley okay, I don't want to do this with you."

"Fine, good to know you care Antoine, thanks for nothing asshole!"

Haley stormed off pissed and Lucas and Nathan walked up to Skills.

Lucas put his arm on Skills shoulder. "There she goes using your real name again."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah never a good sign, it's almost as bad as using all three names, first middle and last."

Skills looked at his friends. "She's pretty pissed, but she'll get over it. She always does. It might take some time but we'll fix it and become friends again sooner or later."

Haley walked up to Brooke. "Brooke get me drunk and fast."

"Haley are you okay I mean yeah I'll get you a drink, but I don't think getting drunk will solve your problems."

"Brooke if anyone would understand it's you now please get me that drink."

A few hours later… Brooke and Haley were dancing with Lucas and Jake. Peyton took Jenny home earlier and told Jake to stay and have fun. Skills just kept staring at Haley. Haley pulled Nathan up from his seat on the sofa and started dancing with him to Usher My Boo, which used to be Haley's and Skills song.

Nathan looks at her. "Hey Haley J I think you've had enough dancing don't you." He could tell that she was already pretty drunk.

"Nathan please dance with me I miss dancing, I miss you."

Haley and Nathan continued to dance. They were getting pretty close and Skills didn't take his eyes off of them. After that "lovers and friends" came on and Haley pulled Nathan in for a slow dance. They danced till the end of the song but it was obvious that Haley had too much to drink.

Nathan pulled her up "Okay glamour girl let's get you to bed."

Nathan took Haley upstairs and laid her down on his bed. Skills followed them and was now standing by the door eavesdropping.

Haley looked up at Nathan and said "I had fun tonight Nate."

"Good I'm glad that you had fun."

"You know what I figured out tonight?"

"What's that?" Nathan asked as he took off her shoes.

"That as much as my break up sucked beyond belief, I learned from it."

" Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You really want know?" She asked coyly.

"Are you kidding, I'm incredibly interested in all of this. Especially since you haven't been this drunk in along time and I'd be amazed if you actually learned something substantial from it."

"I learned that Antoine Taylor is not the only guy I'm ever going to love. You know how I know? Cause I knew that the day I found out he cheated on me."

"Okay Hales, look I think it's time for you to go to sleep okay."

"Don't you get it the only decision left is the one that I need to make for myself."

"Your not making any sense doll so how about we turn off the light and go to sleep."

"Thanks Nathan, goodnight, I love you."

"Sweet dreams Haley J."

Nathan turned off the light and saw Skills standing at the door.

"What's up with you two man? I mean is Haley the one you have been crushing on lately?

"You know what's interesting to me is that of all the possible combinations of women that you and I both know, the first one that popped into your mind is Haley. Now why is that, do you think?"

"What are you talking about man."

"I'm just asking a question, Skills. You and Haley... she's not your girlfriend anymore."

"You're right, she's not."

"Right, so then why are we having this conversation? I mean, you're the same guy who told me a couple weeks ago that the two of you just needed to go your separate ways and you did by dating Theresa."

"Yeah, we do need to go our separate ways. It just never occurred to me…"

"That she would go her separate way, too? You say you're over her, but you're not.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Look at that girl, Skills. (He motioned to Haley who was asleep on the bed) Just take a good look. She's beautiful man and it won't be long before some one else comes along and sees all the great things about her. And then what will you do?"

"I'll deal with it when it happens."

"You're gonna deal with it when it happens. Well maybe you should start figuring it out now. Oh and by the way Theresa can only keep you interested for so long before you realize where your true feelings lie. Your stuck Skills and you can put school, and basketball and a new girlfriend all around you…but your still stuck."

Skills walked out of the room and Nathan sat down and watched Haley sleep.

1 Month Later: Karen's Cafe

Brooke, Peyton Lucas, and Jake are all sitting around eating and laughing.

Brooke looked at Lucas. "So boyfriend, what are the plans for the night?"

"Well, Nathan invited us to his house for dinner and movie, I guess Haley and him have been cooking all afternoon."

"Has she been talking to Skills at all?" Peyton asked.

Just then Skills walked in. "There you guys go again sticking your straw all up in other people's koolaid without even knowin what flavor it is."

Jake laughs. "What's up man where you been lately, you seem to disappear after practice."

"Yeah well I've sort of been busy. But no worries, I'll be around. For now though I gotta jam. My Moms want's us to go out for grub or something, I don't know I'll hit y'all up later."

He turned around and left.

Brooke looked confused. "Okay this is getting really weird don't you guys think. I mean Haley and Nathan have been like attached at the hip and Skills just walks around acting as if everything is totally fine. I mean don't you think he would at least be jealous or even mad? I just don't get it."

Just then Tim looked up from stuffing his face. "Why would Skills care, he's the one who told Nate to look after her."

Brook and Peyton looked astounded and yelled "What!"

Lucas shot Tim an evil look. "Nice one Tim, now here's where all hell breaks loose."

Brooke glared at Lucas and then at Tim. "You mean to tell me the only reason Nathan is hanging out with Haley is because Skills told him to. Ewww what scum. Lucas did you know about this?"

"Look baby, I really didn't think it was to bad of an idea, I mean with us all paired up I was glad to know that Haley would have some one to talk to and look after her. I mean she always had me and Skills for that and well…"

"Lucas Scott that is such bullshit. Do you mean to tell me that you actually believe Haley needed a guy around her to help her get through things, I mean cause god forbid she could have gotten through it on her own."

Lucas could see his girlfriend was not amused. " I didn't say she needed a male per say, but to tell you the truth yes I would rather her have a guy to look after her."

Lucas regretted saying that once he saw the look on his girlfriends face. "I can not believe you just said that!"

Jake chimed in hoping to give Lucas some moral support. "Look it's not that big of a deal…"

Peyton looks at him "Excuse me, just where do you think you're going with that sentence. You two are unbelievable. Come on Brooke let's go, I don't even want to hear what type of lame excuses will come out of their mouths next!"

"Right behind you girl."

"Brooke…" Lucas yelled after her.

"Don't say another word." And she and Peyton stormed out.

Jake looked at Tim with disgust. "Thanks a lot Tim, do you know how long I'm going to be apologizing for this."

Lucas seemed to feel the same way. "Trust me with the way Brooke is I'll be apologizing until the day I die. We should have known they would have reacted this way, I mean Haley is their best friend. And to them it seems like we are trying to say that girls in general are completely reliant on guys."

Tim looked up again from his meal. "Plus their chicks."

Lucas and Jake both shouted. "Shut up Tim!"

**Nathan's house 6:15 PM **

Nathan and Haley were laughing while they listened to music and cooked in the kitchen. Nathan stopped and looked at her. He knew that they had been spending so much time together lately, but something was still missing. He wanted to be the guy that made her happy…the guy that could protect her. He wanted to be the guy that was lucky enough to love her.

Haley saw Nathan staring and asked. "What's going on Nate?"

He paused and continued to stare at her for awhile before saying, "Nothing, forget it."

Haley turned her body so that she was completely facing him. "No what, what's going on in that head of yours."

Nathan sighed. " It's just you know everything about me Hales, I mean everything which is strange because I've never told anyone half of the things that I've told you, but this I just can't tell you."

"Nathan whatever it is we can fix it okay. I'm here for you and nothing is ever going to change that."

"If I tell you Haley J I can't ever take it back and it will change everything. I'm just not ready to do that."

"Nathan you need to open up to me and tell me what's going on. I won't just let you sit her and feel like you're all alone with no one to count on."

Nathan started to get really angry. "God Hales why do you do this?"

Haley was confused. She didn't understand where any of this was coming from, let alone what it all meant. "Do what?" She asked.

"Do what you do all the time. I mean we hang out and we talk. I see you more than Lucas does even and I want to know why."

"Because in my entire life I have never opened up to anyone the way I can with you, not even Luke."

"See what I mean! God Haley you don't get it all do you?"

Haley was starting to get really frustrated with him. "Nate, have you totally lost it?"

He just looked at her and then spoke again. "Okay what did you mean by that?"

"About what?"

"About you being able to open up with me. Come on Hales, tell me what you meant."

"Exactly what I said, I can open up to you. I mean you understand me in a way that no one except for Lucas ever has and…"

Nathan interrupted her, "And what? You gotta stop doing this."

This conversation seemed like it was getting nowhere, Haley was confused as ever. First they were having a great night and now they were fighting about…she stopped…what were they fighting about? She looked at him again. "Doing what exactly Nathan. What you mean by confiding in you and telling you secrets and…"

Again Nathan interrupted her. "And last night you spent the night, why?"

Haley was stunned. "I'm sorry that I stayed here last night I just didn't want to go home another night to an empty house."

"I'm not mad that you stayed her last night Hales I just want to know why you came here. Why not Lucas' or Brooke's?"

"Because you were the first person I thought of Nathan"

"And all I'm asking Haley J is what does that mean?"

She looked into his eyes and said, "It means that I trust you and that I feel safe with you."

Right then Nathan cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. He had been wanting this for so long and it was more than he could have ever imagined. All of a sudden Haley pushed him away and just stared into those baby blue eyes.

"Haley, Haley say something please."

"Wow." Was all she could muster up.

"Wow, that's all you have to say is wow."

"Give me a minute okay. You just kissed me…"

"Yeah…" He said

"And I kissed you back…"

"Yeah…" He confirmed this again thinking that she may need time to let it all sink in.

"And I'm confused…but happy. Wow…"

"You said that already Hales…"

"I know… wow… there it is." She paused "What do we do now?"

"I don't know I didn't think that far ahead." He smiled at her.

Haley grabbed Nathan and started kissing him again.

**Meanwhile…**

Brooke and Peyton were in the car on the way to Nathan's.

Peyton glanced at her best friend. "Do you think we should tell Haley about this? I mean I know Nathan and I really think there is something deeper going on then just him doing a favor for Skills. I see the way he is and the way their friendship has blossomed. I don't know if bringing this up is really the right thing to do."

Brooke looked at her and said, "Okay how about this. Why don't we check with Nate first and see what he says, I mean there is no point in telling Haley if it's not true right?"

"Right!" Peyton agreed.

Brooke looked slightly concerned. "But what if it is true?"

The two exchanged confused looks and continued on their way to Nathan's.

**Nathan's Kitchen:**

Haley and Nathan were kissing in the kitchen when someone walked through the front door.

"So this is what you think looking after Haley means?"

Nathan and Haley stopped kissing and saw Skills in the doorway.

Nathan looked upset. "Skills man it's not what you think."

"Not what I think, then why don't you explain it to me Nathan? Explain to me how watching after Haley permits you to kiss her."

"I didn't plan this Skills it just happened." Nathan was being truthful, he didn't plan it, he just fell completely in love with Haley. How could he not, she is everything.

Skills was not happy. "I bet you have had your eye on Haley for a long time now and you took my favor as an opportunity to steal her from me."

Haley was confused. She hadn't said a word since Skills arrived but now she had to. "Okay wait, what favor? Could someone please clue me in cause I'm a little confused here."

Skills looked at his ex. "The favor that he took advantage of. I only wanted you to look after her Nathan not make a move on her."

"What are you talking about Antoine?" Haley asked.

"I asked him to watch you. And he thinks it's some sort of invitation."

"You did what!" Haley screamed.

"Haley come on, I thought it would be nice for you to have someone to go to, and I thought Nathan would be a good choice since I trusted him, but oh how I was wrong."

Haley looked at Nathan. "You mean to tell me that the only reason you have been hanging out with me is because Skills told you too!"

Nathan tried to explain. "Haley wait okay, it wasn't like that I mean maybe at first but it hasn't been about that for a long time now."

"I can't believe you, I really thought we had a connection Nathan."

Nathan looked in her hurting eyes and said softly "We do…"

Skills just laughed. "A connection? Oh this is great, my best friend stabs me in the back because he suddenly discovered a connection with my girlfriend."

Just then Haley turned her attention from Nathan and stared at Skills. "I'm not your girlfriend okay, if I remember correctly your girlfriend is Theresa, which gives you absolutely no right to talk."

"What, you have got to be kidding me. Haley you know I love you. Theresa can't even hold a candle to you."

"Okay you know what Skills, stop right there. I am sick of your delusional attempts to get me back you cheated on me remember, we're done. So stop hanging on to whatever it is you think we have left cause all we have is a friendship and nothing more and come to think of it, I don't even know if we have that anymore."

"Of course you feel that way now because Nathan has confused you and in the process betrayed one of his best friends."

Nathan interrupted. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Haley looked at Nathan again. "Who me or Skills, cause the way I figure it you have been keeping things from both of us."

Nathan couldn't believe that she was angry at him now. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen at all. "Haley do you honestly believe that this is just for fun? That I would mess with your feelings? I thought you knew me better than that."

Skills jumped in. "How long were you going to continue to lie to me Nate? Were you ever planning on telling me or were you just going to sneak around my back and pretend that everything was fine? Damn dog, you were my best friend."

"I still am. And isn't this the pot calling the kettle black. You snuck around with Theresa behind everyone's back not just Haley's so how does this give you any right to judge. You still are my best friend Skills this doesn't change that."

"I find that a little hard to administer right now considering the current turn of events."

"Look I didn't expect this to happen Skills, it just did and I'm sorry I hurt you but…"

Haley stopped Nathan in mid-sentence. "You know what, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I actually mistook all the things you said to me Nathan. And on top of that, I'm sorry my ex-boyfriend thought that he had to have someone else keep tabs on me."

Skills looked at her and said "Hales it wasn't even like that okay…"

But she cut him off mid-sentence as well. "No it's not okay… you know I would expect this from someone like Tim, but not you two. I'm out of here."

Nathan tried to stop her. "Haley wait…"

"No Nathan stop it okay. Since you two obviously think you know what's best for me why don't you guys discuss this one, cause I'm done."

Haley walked out of the house.

"Good job Nathan." Skills said sarcastically.

"Oh get over yourself man, you cheat on her, break her heart and now suddenly all this is my fault. You don't even know what you want."

"I want Haley."

"Since when, since you realized you couldn't have her? You know what man, you're supposed to come to a decision based on what you want, not based on what you don't want."

"Don't try to analyze me Nathan, you're the one who needs some clarification. You walk around this world thinking that you're better than everyone else, and that you're somewhat superior. But you know what, do you honestly think that Haley would actually buy you're act? This façade that you put on Nathan, she would figure it out eventually."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sooner or later she would see you Nate, the screw up who can't even apply himself to basketball the right way because he's to scared of daddy."

"Alright you know what you should just leave before that face of yours gets smashed in by my fist."

"See what I mean, I bet Haley doesn't know you would resort to violence just because you can't stand hearing the truth."

Nathan grabbed Skills and just as he was going to strike Haley appeared in the doorway behind them. Nathan didn't see her come in and he looked at Skills, his best friend…someone he had once trusted and he let him go.

Nathan shook his head and said, "You're not even worth it man."

Nathan turned to walk away but just then Skills tackled him. They started wrestling and somehow Skills ended up hitting Nathan.

Haley ran in and pulled Nathan away. "Skills what the hell do you think you're doing! Nate, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah Haley he's fine, his face will hurt for awhile but I'm sure you will be able to heal the pain."

Skills walked out of the house in anger and pain, he couldn't understand how it all came down to this. He lost the love of his life to his best friend. His world was no longer perfect…

Haley looked at Nathan and said, "I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't know he would…"

Nathan interrupted her words. "It's cool Hales it's not your fault. Please believe me Haley, the feelings I have for you are true, I wasn't just hanging out with you for his sake."

"Then why did you keep it a secret? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered. I knew that what I was feeling was real and I was just trying to make sense of everything."

"Well how long have you felt this way?" She asked him.

"I can pretty much peg it down to one moment. That night you came to my Dad's beach house and you got drunk."

"Oh that's nice." She laughed a little.

"No I didn't mean it like that. It was after I put you to bed. I came back and just watched you. I saw your chest rise and fall as you breathed in and out. You looked so peaceful and calm. I knew that you were hurting after what happened with you and Skills and all I wanted to do was protect you and take all the pain that you were feeling away. I watched you sleep and I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Haley grabbed his hands. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Nathan tightened the grip. "Because I knew that at that time you didn't need someone to fall in love with you Hales, you needed a friend. So I tried my hardest to hide it but I just couldn't anymore. Not after all the long nights we stayed up talking and the endless conversations at the docks. I fell even harder for you because you let me in despite the fact that you were hurting. You put your trust into another a guy…you put your trust in me."

"Nathan?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my friend." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"Don't mention it, I'll always be your friend Haley J." He said as he hugged.

Haley pulled away and looked at his face. "I know, but I don't need you as my friend anymore." She smiled.

Haley leaned in and kissed him passionately. And as they were kissing Peyton and Brooke walked in.

Peyton coughed. " Are we interrupting something?"

Nathan stopped kissing Haley and looked up. "You know you always did have the worse timing in the world Peyton."

"Hey, that's not cool." She giggled.

"Well it's true."

Haley broke in. "Don't listen to him Pey, you're timing doesn't suck all the time, just now."

Haley gave Peyton a laugh and the two shared a smile.

Brooke was stunned and just standing there. "Can I ask what's going on? And Nate what happened to your face?"

Haley started to explain. "Well you see it goes like this. Nathan declared his feelings for me with a kiss and Skills happened to walk in. So the two did this whole macho man thing that resulted in Nathan getting socked by my ex. After the drama I decided to come and help ease the pain, which is what I was doing until you two came along."

Peyton looked at Haley and tried to get a handle on eveyhting. "So you've been kissing Nathan and he's been getting punched and you two are what exactly?"

Nathan put his arms around Haley's waist and asked her, "Yeah Haley what are we exactly?"

She looked in his eyes and replied. "Falling in love."

The two started kissing each other again and it was easy to see that they were lost in their own little world.

Brooke turned to Peyton. "Are we in some alternate reality here, or did Haley just admit to falling in love with Nathan?"

"I don't think this is an alternate reality Brooke, I think for once everything is just as it should be." And with that the two walked out of Nathan's and made there way back to the café' where they new Lucas and Jake would be waiting for them.


End file.
